Ruby's Mansion
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Ruby won a Mansion for defending Vale during the Breach... Too bad it's Haunted, what's worse is that the rest of her team went ahead and are now all missing. It's up to Ruby to clear out the Ghost's in the mansion and find her friends, with the help of an old man, and the Poltergust 3000 as her only weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**[No Signal Detected...]**

 **[Searching for signal...]**

 **[Unidentified signal received]**

 **[t#h &$i%*s^i#%s&o*$u#&r$s%*t^o#&r%y&$#-]**

 **[[]]**

Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, and youngest student to be in Beacon Academy, was not exactly happy at the moment.

"Man... why did I forget to turn in the library book." Ruby groaned, "Now because I held onto it so long I gotta stay behind and help Miss Paige organize the books."

Ruby was a 15 year old girl with black hair that turned red at the tips with eyes a shining silver. She was known across the school for her red hood, which covered a black corset and she also wore a red combat skirt and black boots.

"I told you that you should have made a reminder." Weiss Schnee, Ruby's Partner, scolded.

Weiss was 17 years old, with snow white hair, tied in an off center ponytail and had blue eyes, most of the time she is seen wearing a light blue bolero jacket and a white combat skirt with white, high heeled boots.

"Hey don't blame Ruby Weiss." Yang Xiao Long, Ruby older half sister, defended, "After all Blake was the one who put it among her books."

Yang was 17 as well, with long, slightly wild, golden yellow hair and lilac eyes that turned red when she was angered. Her brown jacket seemed to accentuate her sizable breasts, and she also wear black shorts and brown boots.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Blake Belladonna, the teams resident, and hidden, Faunus said, "I've already promised I'd give Ruby whatever she wants when she finishes with the job."

Blake was known for her long black hair that had a ribbon tied up in it that hid her Faunus ears, and had amber eyes, her white top was slightly covered by a black twin tailed coat, and she too wore a short skirt, as well as black heels.

"Listen team, there isn't use blaming anyone anymore." Ruby said as she got off her bunk, "We've got a whole month off to do whatever we want after what happened yesterday. So while everyone's going around making sure no Grimm are hiding around after the Breach we've got a whole month off, and I say-"

Ruby was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, silencing everyone in the room, followed by a letter sliding under the door.

Ruby picked up the letter and opened the door to see whoever knocked on it, only to find the hallways unnaturally quiet.

"Weird." Ruby said closing the door and opening the letter.

"What's it say sis?" Yang asked.

Ruby cleared her throat to read the letter aloud, "Dear Ruby Rose, as thanks for your assistance in the Breach of Vale we have decided to award you with the deed to a mansion on the small island of Patch, enclosed is a map to the location of the mansion, as well as the actual deed, keys to the mansion will waiting for you at the mansion."

"Why would someone give Ruby a whole mansion just for assisting at the breach?" Blake asked sitting up from her bed.

"Who cares?" Yang asked taking the letter and pulling out the map, and the legitimate deed to a mansion, "It all looks pretty legal to me anyway so why turn it down?"

Weiss took the deed herself and examined it, to her, everything checked out as well, even Blake couldn't find anything wrong with the deed, "Well, at least we'll have a nice place to stay in for our month long break." Blake said.

"It looks a bit roomy though..." Weiss said.

"Well, we can invite Dad to move in once he's done with his mission, same with Uncle Qrow." Yang said as she picked up her and Ruby's Pet Corgi, Zwei, "Heck, while Ruby's here we can go check the place out ourselves, get a feel for the place, and maybe find a map to it."

"Yang, we can't just leave Ruby behind!" Weiss shouted.

"No, no, it's fine." Ruby said holding up her hands, "You guys go on ahead, you can show me around when I finish up here and head there myself."

Weiss looked at Ruby uneasily, "Are you sure Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, go on ahead." Ruby said waving her hands, "I can find it myself."

Blake took the map from Ruby and took a picture of it on her Scroll before giving the map back to Ruby, "If we find anything suspicious about the place we'll call you, and if that happens don't come near the place, we'll sort it out." Blake said.

"Okay, just get going." Ruby said waving her teammates along.

Zwei was carried by Yang out of the room as Weiss walked next to Yang and Blake behind them, Ruby following close after with a small book in her hands, turning the lights in the room off as she shut the door.

What Ruby didn't know, was that her punishment had saved not only her from a ghastly fate, but that of her teammates as well.

Nor could anyone hear the high pitched laughter that emanated from the room as the door was shut, cutting out all light into the room.

That night would be a night that Ruby would never be able to forget.

 **[[]]**

 **Hey guys Phoenix Champion here, and yes, it's another Crossover.**

 **This time between RWBY, and my favorite game on the Gamecube, Luigi's Mansion.**

 **Now, show of hands, who here has played Luigi's Mansion? Bah, I don't care, if you haven't played it, go find a copy on E-Bay or something it's really good.**

 **in my opinion the first game was better the the 3DS sequel: Dark Moon, because the first one feels so much more open while Dark Moon was just too stinking linear for my tastes, it was good, but the first was better.**

 **Now, I just want to say that some of the Portrait Ghost might be slightly different that you probably remember... or they may not, I actually haven't decided if I'm going to turn some of them into Faunus as this is RWBY... for those of you who zipped over here because you're following me as an Author, you'll understand soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Unknown Signal detected]**

 **[s #h% &e*$s%&h#^e #r&*e&%$-]**

 **[[]]**

"Ugh... I can't believe it's dark already." Ruby groaned as she walked through an unusually dead forest, she had Crescent Rose strapped to her back and her old red colored flashlight, which was currently shined on the map to her new mansion, "Jeez, no wonder they just gave it away, who'd want to buy a mansion that's way out here in this place?" Ruby muttered, keeping an eye out for Grimm in case she needed to use Crescent Rose.

Too bad for Ruby her precious Sniper Scythe would be next to useless where she was going.

"Okay... it should be just about... there." Ruby said looking up from the map as she exited the forest, "Whoa."

The mansion was a massive wooden structure that had three floors, with several windows lining each floor, Ruby had counted eight windows on the first two floors with three larger windows on the third, making the third floor seem more like an attic than a third floor. The first floor had a set of double doors as the front entrance with an archway on the doorstep to shelter people from the rain. Several meters in front of the mansion was a stone wall with a iron bar double door gate. A few feet in front of that appeared to be a small wooden shack.

As if on cue a bolt of lightning stuck in the background of Ruby's view of the mansion.

"That's actually kinda creepy." Ruby said, "Then again, all it needs is a paint job and for there to not be a storm in the early night."

With that line of thought Ruby pushed open the gates of the mansion and walked over to the door, looking around she didn't see anyone else from her team.

"They must have already gone inside." Ruby said to herself, "I know I would with a thunderstorm starting up."

After she said that Ruby turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, Ruby leaned into the building and noticing it was dark, turned on her flashlight.

"Hello?" Ruby called out, reaching for the light switch and flicked it a couple of times, resulting in nothing happening, "Great, powers dead... I guess that's something else on the to-do list."

Ruby then turned and shined her flashlight around the Foyer, the first thing she noticed was another set of double doors directly in front of her, except these had some weird metallic thorned vines nearly completely covering it.

"What the heck are these?" Ruby asked as the vines pulsated purple energy, naturally curious Ruby poked one of the thorns ever so gently.

"YEOW!" Ruby shouted pulling her finger back as the vines sparked purple and had zapped when she touched it, "Okay, you're gonna get it!"

Ruby pulled Crescent Rose off her back and shifted it to it's Scythe form and slashed at the vines.

However the vines sent out a pulse of energy that pushed Crescent Rose back before it could get near them.

"What the-?" Ruby gasped as she put Crescent Rose away and began to look around, "Weiss!? Yang!? Blake!?" Ruby called out.

No one answered.

"Maybe they're upstairs." Ruby said as she looked around, sure enough there were two sets of staircases that led around and up to the second floor, Ruby took the one to the left.

Upon reaching the second floor Ruby saw another set of double doors, though this one lacked the vines, "I guess I'll try this way." Ruby said walking up to the door and grabbing the knob.

However when she tried to turn it the knob would only budge slightly, Ruby then tried to push and pull the door slightly, but to no avail.

Then as if to taunt her a high pitched laughter echoed throughout the room.

Ruby jumped in surprise as she spun around, shining her flashlight around, all she saw was a few tables with red and gold vases on them, and another door, though only a single wide door this time.

"Who's there!?" Ruby called out as she slowly walked down the stairwell, minding the candles on the wall, "Yang if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!"

When Ruby reached the first floor her flashlight began to flicker and died, "Oh come on..." Ruby groaned, "Don't tell me the bulb is worn out no-"

Ruby cut off her speech as when she lifted her head to groan she saw a yellow orange haze floating directly under the chandelier that was installed on the ceiling. Within that haze was a single gold key.

The haze then seemed to jump as if it had notice Ruby staring at it, the latter of which was completely frozen in fear and shock.

The haze then floated off, dashing past Ruby up the stairs and through the double doors she tried to go through earlier. Ruby looked at the ground the haze once floated over and saw the key had been left behind, and her flashlight was alive once again.

"W-what was that?" Ruby asked herself as she picked up the key, it was simple, gold, and had a flat, circular, but not hollow, grip, "Maybe this key is for that room?" She asked herself.

Ruby ran up to the double doors she couldn't get through earlier and pulled out the key, she slowly slotted it into the keyhole and gave it a turn to the left, she easily heard a clicking sound as she return the key to it's original position and pulled it out. Ruby then slowly reached for the doorknob and was relieved to know it was now unlocked and opened the door, shutting it behind her as she entered the room.

Where her flashlight died once again.

"Again? Really?" Ruby groaned, "I'm so getting a new bulb tomorrow."

Ruby took a few slow steps further into the room, which was the Parlor, and slowly tried to look around with her lack of vision.

Just as Ruby turned her head the yellow orange haze quickly returned to view, and took a much less hazy form.

"RRAGGAAAW" Barked what was clearly a ghost.

It looked like an orange sheet thrown on something for the most part, but it had two beady yellow eyes and a large mouth that had a pair of canines on the upper jaw and two mitten like hands. Not the most terrifying looking ghost out there, but still pretty scary in person.

"EEEYYYAAAAHHHH!" Ruby cried out jumping and falling on her rear end as she scrambled away from the ghost.

Ruby _never_ liked ghost's of any kind, if a book, or a movie, or even a cartoon had a ghost in it she would be as far away from it as she could get. No one was sure why Ruby was so deathly afraid of ghosts, but as of right now, Ruby was almost immobilized by her fear.

Fortunately for Ruby, this Orange Ghost, lacks any form of telekinetic power like other ghosts, so all it could really do was float over toward her in an menacing manner.

The ghost balled up one of it's hands, ready to harm Ruby in the only way it could, by punching her.

Thankfully for Ruby, a sudden suction of air around the ghost caused it to cry out in shock.

Ruby opened her eyes and followed the visible suction of air to... an old man.

The old man was short, shorter than Ruby, had only a tuft on white hair on his head, large round glasses that she couldn't see through, wore a white lab coat and brown loafers. On his back was what Ruby could honestly just call a vacuum cleaner, though Ruby could easily tell it was modified, as that model of vacuum cleaner shouldn't have enough suction power to be visible.

The Orange Ghost quickly began to 'run' as fast as it could away from the suction, which seemed to be holding tight to it somehow, but was unfortunately dragging the old man with the Ghost.

Eventually the Ghost realized the old man could effectively pull the ghost back, which would actually tire it and drain it's resistance to the suction, and began to lead the man along until it pulled the man close enough to punch.

The old man was sent tumbling back, his finger coming off the suction button and letting the ghost go.

Said ghost simply laughed at the old man while it drummed it's hands on it's head before spinning and vanishing.

Ruby quickly shook her head and ran over to the old man and helped him up, "Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ouch..." The old man said shaking his head, "Don't worry miss, I'm fine. Oof... though I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work."

The old man then looked at Ruby with a smile on his face, "If you're sure..." Ruby said helping the old man up.

"I'm getting too old for this Ghost catching tom-foolery." The old man said, "Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Professor Elvin Gadd. But I also commonly go by Professor E. Gadd."

"Um... I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said, "It's nice to meet you Professor."

"Please, you can just call me E. Gadd." Professor E. Gadd said, then he looked around the Parlor rubbing his lower back, "This Mansion though... I swear it seems to have more ghosts in it everyday... What's a young lady like you doing here anyhoo?"

Ruby opened her mouth to talk, only for the Orange Ghost from before to reappear, with two identical buddies right beside it.

"Uh-oh! This looks ugly!" E. Gadd announced, "Alright youngster! Look lively! Follow me, posthaste!"

Ruby and E. Gadd ran out the room, Ruby throwing the door shut behind her as she passed through it, and the two ran down the stairs and to the front door, where E. Gadd threw it open with ease and ran out with Ruby close behind, slamming the door shut behind her as she did.

The two continued to run until they were at the old shack Ruby saw, which looked to be the size of an outhouse.

"Okay, we're safe here, the Ghost's don't go beyond the gates." E. Gadd said as he opened the out house, "Ladies first."

Ruby looked inside to see that instead of a hole for bodily waste, there was an elevator platform, which she stepped on.

"Say... you said your name was Rose correct?" E. Gadd asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a Summer Rose would you?"

Ruby's eye's widened, "You knew my Mom?" Ruby asked.

E. Gadd chuckled, "I knew her rather well actually." E. Gadd said, "After all she spent quite a few detentions in my history class back at Beacon."

"Umm... E. Gadd, if I tell you why I came here... could you tell me a bit about mom?" Ruby asked.

E. Gadd chuckled once again, "Certainly Miss Rose, I'm sure I can find us a bit to eat while we trade stories."

"Uh... Can you just call me Ruby?" Ruby asked.

 **[[]]**

 **That's the chapter for now folks.**

 **And Ruby's first Ghost encounter.**

 **Speaking of Ghosts... there's a hidden message in these Ghost Static Opening's I'm letting you all hear... Figure them out if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Signal intercepted]**

 **[w%#e &w$%e&#r *e% t&^o#%o* s&$l $o#&w#%-]**

 **[[]]**

As the elevator stopped Ruby looked around what was no doubt E. Gadd's Control Room, it had a few chars around and it's walls were made of uneven stones, and there were wooden beams holding the roof up, Ruby also noticed the computer system in the room looked a little... okay very out of date.

"Don't worry Ruby, the equipment here is well advanced enough to help me with my ghost studies." E. Gadd assured, "The look of everything is simply so I don't start paying unnecessary lien for the upkeep of some things."

"Are you really that... strapped for money?" Ruby asked slightly worried for the professor.

E. Gadd simply laughed it off, "Don't worry Ruby, I have plenty of money." E. Gadd assured, "But I've been working here for around ten years now, I've had to switch to low budget equipment so I can continue to work here without suddenly running plum out of funds."

"If you're sure..." Ruby said.

"Why don't I get you something to eat, I'm certain you must be starving at the moment." E. Gadd said as he took the vacuum cleaner off his back and set it next to the computer before walking through a wooden door.

"I hope Yang, Weiss, and Blake are alright..." Ruby muttered as she pulled up a chair and idly sat in it.

Only to jump off when she heard a yelp, Ruby quickly turned to see what she accidentally sat on.

"Zwei!" Ruby cried out in joy picking up the Corgi, "Oh I'm so glad you're safe, where are the others though?" Ruby asked.

Zwei's ears drooped as he whimpered, as sound Ruby didn't hear very often.

"So the little pooch belongs to you I take it?" E. Gadd said stepping back into the room holding a tray, piled with cookies and a glass of milk.

Several Cookies were already stuffed in Ruby's mouth and swallowed before she responded, "Yeah, Zwei is my pet, well, he's my families pet, but still." Ruby said.

"I can see yo really do take after your mother." E. Gadd said, "So, why were you here at this old haunted mansion?"

Ruby halted her cookie binge and pulled out the letter she got from her back pocket, "I was given this letter, saying I was awarded the mansion for my assistance during the Breach of Vale." Ruby explained.

"I see." E. Gadd said taking the envelope and pulling out the deed, "Ruby, I've been living here since I retired from Beacon, and about ten years ago that mansion suddenly appeared in a single night, and not once have I ever seen a deed to this place."

"What!?" Ruby cried out, "It just appeared in a single night!?"

"Indeed." E. Gadd said, "By the way... do you happen to know the people that were with this little Corgi? A girl with long blonde hair that looked a lot like my old student Raven Branwen, a young cat Faunus dressed in monochromatic colors, and a young Schnee?"

"Yeah that's my team." Ruby said, "My half sister Yang, her Partner Blake, and my Partner Weiss... wait, how did you know Blake was a Faunus? She hides her ears under her bow."

E. Gadd chuckled, "So she actually was a Faunus, I was worried I mistook her ears for a ribbon in the darkness." E. Gadd said, "That night vision sure would be handy in that mansion..."

"What happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not too sure, it was daylight, but the stormclouds made it seem like midnight, and the three of them ran right past me." E. Gadd said, "I grabbed my ghost gear and when I came back out the little Corgi here was running as fast as he could, I brought the guy inside my lab to help calm him down."

"So... what about my team?" Ruby asked as she started to get scared.

E. Gadd's expression fell, "Ruby, I'm afraid the ghosts in the mansion have likely captured them."

"What!?" Ruby cried out, grabbing Crescent Rose, "I gotta go help them!"

Ruby ran to the elevator, only for it to remotely lock down, causing Ruby to run head first into the metal grate in front of it.

"Miss Rose listen, your weapon won't do you any good against the paranormal." E. Gadd said.

"But I have to help my friends!" Ruby cried out, "And my sister!"

E. Gadd held up his hands, "I understand, that's why I'm going to help you." E. Gadd said.

"You are?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Of course." E. Gadd said, "May I borrow your flashlight for a moment?"

Ruby nodded and held out her flashlight, "It didn't really do me much good in there." Ruby pouted.

E. Gadd chuckled, "Yes, ghost do have that effect on technology due to their paranormal energies." E. Gadd said, "Wait here a moment."

E. Gadd turned to a small table and pulled out a small box from the drawer, the took the cap off the flashlight and slid the Dust batteries out before sliding in new ones that had the guy's face on it, the then took the bulb out of the cap and put in a new one, "There we go." E. Gadd said handing Ruby the flashlight, "Working with ghosts has given me plenty of time and intensive to create bulbs and batteries that aren't effected by a ghosts paranormal energy. Now your Scroll will be just about useless in there, so here, you can use this to keep in contact with me."

With that E. Gadd handed Ruby what appeared to be an old portable game system, "This is a Dustboy Color." Ruby said.

"Correction, it's the Dustboy Horror." E. Gadd said, "A Dustboy Color is currently the only thing I could find compact, yet large enough to be both portable and capable of everything in it."

"And what would that be?" Ruby asked.

"It's not only a direct like to my communications monitor." E. Gadd started, "But it's also a database for certain ghost in the mansion, a Map of the mansion, an analysis camera, a mirror, it's also capable of identifying the room a key goes to."

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff for a Dustboy." Ruby said putting the device in her pocket and leaving her Scroll and Crescent Rose on the table.

"Lastly you'll definitely need this." E. Gadd said as he held out the Vacuum he wore earlier, "This may look like your ordinary vacuum cleaner, but this is none other than the Poltergust 3000, modified to be able to suck up ghost, sheets and cloths like nobodies business and almost never gets full."

"Wow..." Ruby breathed taking the Poltergust 3000, and throwing it on her back.

"Now then." E. Gadd said, "Let's head to the training room"

[]

A few minute's later Ruby was in the training room, looking around she saw it was relatively bare, with only five metal gates on the floor.

"Now then, take a hold of the Poltergust's handle Ruby." E. Gadd instructed through the Dustboy Horror in her hand.

Ruby nodded and put the Dustboy back in her pockets, fortunately E. Gadd was kind enough to have attached an earpiece for this training session, and took the vacuum handle in her hand and held it at her hip.

"Now, you'll notice two switches on it, Blow and Suck." E. Gadd said, "The Blow function doesn't have much of a use for you at the moment, so just focus on suction, now get ready I'm turning off the lights."

As the professor said, the lights shut off, leaving the room dark, and causing Ruby to instinctively pull out her flashlight and flick it on, said flashlight was clipped the a retracting string on her belt, so she could drop it to grab the vacuum handle quicker.

"Now, to fight ghost's you'll need to use you flashlight and the Poltergust in tandem." E. Gadd said, "Your target with ghost's are what I call their Spectral Heart, which is only visible and as such vulnerable when a Ghost is distracted or stunned. Flashing your flashlight at them will stun them momentarily, but don't shine it on them too long or from too far away, otherwise the ghost will simply disperse for the time."

"So hit them with the light, then suck them up." Ruby said, "Got it."

"Now, for some practice." E. Gadd said, "I'm going to release a few Ghost's in there, don't worry, these ghosts have mellowed out, they won't harm you."

"O-okay." Ruby said gulping.

The metal gate in the middle opened up, letting an orange colored ghost like the one she saw earlier in the mansion float out.

Ruby clicked off her flash light as the ghost approached, and took several steady breaths, when the ghost got close Ruby flicked the flashlight on, the bright light hitting the ghost dead center and freezing it, making a pink heart appear in it's body and beat rapidly.

Ruby dropped her flashlight and grabbed the Poltergust, her flashlight turning off the moment it left her hands due to a quick modification from E. Gadd, and quickly pressed the suction switch.

The Orange Ghost cried out in shock as it tried to run away, Ruby dug her heels into the ground at her feet and pulled back, causing her to only be dragged slightly, and for the ghost to feel it's energy drain.

Ruby continued to pull back until the ghost lost all resistance and was sucked in a spiral into the Poltergust 3000 with a pop.

"Good, good." E. Gadd said, "But next time, yank back repeatedly, because a sudden yank drains a ghosts energy in bursts compared to simply pulling the Poltergust back and holding it that way."

"Thanks." Ruby said as another ghost was let out.

[]

A couple minutes later E. Gadd turned the lights in the room back on, "Well, I think you're ready to go ghost hunting."

"I hope so." Ruby said, her breath still a little shaky.

E. Gadd decided that her last step in training would be seeing how well she held up against 5 ghosts at once. Ruby froze for a moment and backed into a corner, which in turn caused all the ghosts to get caught in a single flash and get sucked up all at once.

"Good job Ruby... Now could you step onto the elevator please, I want to show you something." E. Gadd said.

[]

Ruby then found herself in a hall that looked like it was supposed to be filled with art, yet all there was were a couple of armless angel statues.

"What is this place?" Ruby asked.

"This is my gallery." E. Gadd said, "It was here I kept my collection of Portrait Ghosts."

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

E. Gadd chuckled, "You see Ruby, when I told you I captured ghosts, did you wonder where I kept them?" E. Gadd asked, "Well, when I first started my ghost catching career I invented a machine that can turn stronger ghost's into Portraits, I refer to these ghost as Portrait Ghosts. Sure I could have created some kind of containment device, but that would fill and if it were to lose power the results could easily become disastrous."

"But... isn't being trapped in a painting a bit worse?" Ruby asked.

"Oh not at all." E. Gadd said, "You see my device can turn a Portrait back into it's original state... So as such I turned one of the less violent ghost's I had previously captured, Madame Clairvoya if I recall her name correctly, and asked about what it was like in the portrait. According to her it's nice and peaceful and rather roomy, not to mention the Portraits are all seemingly connected to one another, so they don't exactly get lonely."

"Oh... I guess that's better." Ruby said, "But... where are they all now?"

"Gone..." E. Gadd said sadly, "You see, my most recent capture, which was ten years ago, was a Ghost called Boolossus."

"Boolossus?" Ruby asked.

"An amalgamation of a sub-race of ghost's called Boo's, Boolossus was over a Dozen boo's in one." E. Gadd said, "Anyway, the King of the Boo's, decided to take revenge upon me, releasing Boolossus and all the other Portrait ghosts, creating that mansion that looms over this lab, and turning my former assistant into a painting. Fortunately my machine managed to turn him back, though I sent him off afterwards, he was a good man, a bit cowardly, and he really like the color green, even had a had with his first names initial on it."

"So... you want me to capture the Portrait ghost's in that mansion?" Ruby asked.

"More like I suspect you'll have to." E. Gadd said, "I suspect King Boo has left several keys to the mansion under the protection of the Portrait Ghosts."

Ruby nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay Professor, I'm ready to go now." Ruby said, "Next time I stop by though I'd like to hear about my mom."

E. Gadd smiled, "I'll see if my baking skills haven't rusted over the years, if you're as addicted to cookies as your mother then there should be plenty of practice for me." E. Gadd said, "In fact now that I think about it, her cookie craving's got her detentions a couple of times for eating during classes."

Ruby blushed, she too had been subject to detention for eating cookies in class... though Oobleck was the only one who had ever managed to catch her.

 **[[]]**

 **Well, that actually took longer to write than I was expecting.**

 **Well anyway, my internet's on the fritz as I'm writing this, and by the time I post it I will probably have fallen asleep.**

 **So I'll just say, I hope you all liked this, also, I'm going to try to fill in some lore gaps when I can, like next chapter when we don't have Toad turning on the Foyer lights.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Interceppting Signal]**

 **[S%#h$%e% &s#&b*$a#^c&$k%&#]**

 **[[]]**

After leaving E. Gadd's lab Ruby slowly walked back up the the front door of the mansion, she looked back in time for a bolt of lightning to light up the area, revealing E. Gadd and Zwei standing in front of the lab entrance, the former waving at Ruby.

Ruby turned back to the door and pushed it open, turning her flashlight on as she peeked inside.

"Hello?" Ruby asked quietly before slipping in.

The moment Ruby shut the door she jumped at the 8-bt sound that came from her pocket, putting her flashlight back on her waist she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Dustboy Horror and answered the call from E. Gadd.

[OST- Luigi's Mansion: Gameboy Horror]

"Testing, is this working?" E. Gadd asked as his face appeared on screen.

"Y-yeah, I can hear you professor." Ruby said.

"Wonderful." E. Gadd said, "Now, when you came inside earlier you couldn't actually turn on the lights in the Foyer could you?"

"Ah... No." Ruby said.

"Well, that's because the ghost have left some residual paranormal energy in the room." E. Gadd explained, "The Dustboy Horror can actually nullify paranormal energy near it, so as long as you've got the Dustboy close you can turn on the lights in a few rooms. But if the room has ghosts in it you've have to capture the ghosts, and their loss of paranormal presence will turn the lights on automatically."

"Thanks for the info..." Ruby said, "But how will I know if it's just... leftover ghost energy keeping the lights off?"

"Button the the upper left side of the Dustboy Horror, press and hold it." E. Gadd said, "There's a small bulb on it that will light up green if its just residual paranormal energy keeping the lights off. If the green light doesn't come on then that means there's a ghost in the room, and if they haven't jumped out to attack you immediately then that means they are hiding."

"Uh... got it." Ruby said.

"Good luck youngster." E. Gadd said before hanging up.

[OST end]

Ruby looked over to her right and flicked on the light switch, which not only turned the bulbs in the chandelier on but also turned on the lamp that was on a desk.

"What the..." Ruby asked, then shook her head, "Ghost's don't like the light, the light must have gotten rid of whatever Ghost Energy is in the room."

Ruby's head shot up as she had an idea, "If I turn on all the lights in the mansion I won't have to worry about ghosts anymore!"

Looking ahead Ruby noticed that the metallic vines from before were still blocking the door in front of her, deciding she couldn't go in that direction she went upstairs and returned to the Parlor.

Which was still completely dark, save for six purple candles on the wall surrounding a portrait of a man on fixtures of three.

"Hello?" Ruby called out shining her flashlight around, "C-come out, come out!"

No reaction.

"I wonder where they are... they didn't exactly hesitate to attack last time." Ruby muttered walking over to a china cabinet and opening it...

Only for several bills to blast into Ruby's face and knock her down, followed by a few coins tumbling out.

"Whoa!" Ruby shouted falling onto her back at the sudden force of the bills, grabbing one Ruby shined her Flashlight on it, "Hey, twenty Lien!"

Ruby quickly gathered up all the 20 Lien bills that were shot out and also picked up the 5 Lien coins that had tumbled out, as well as some more 5 Lien coins that were hidden under the table.

"Wonder what else is hidden around here?" Ruby mused opening the bookcase under the portrait, and catching the Lien that shot out of it, then going to a table that had a lamp on it and opening it's drawer and finding more coins, "It is technically my mansion, so it's my money."

After she had scanned the room she finally laid her eyes back on the portrait surrounded by the candles... "Maybe it isn't dark enough for the ghost to come out." Ruby said to herself as she pulled the nozzle off the Poltergust and aimed it at the purple flames on the candles and started the suction.

The sudden suction of air was more than enough to snuff out the candles... which soon caused an eerie purple glow to fill the room.

"WHO put out my candles!?" A male voice announced in the glow as the portrait that was in the middle of the candles shook, "YOU, Little Red Riding Hood!?"

Ruby's attention was turned to a womans' portrait as it shook, "Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here... Yesss..." A womans voice said.

A third painting shook, another man, "THEY love the dark... and now THEY will get YOU! Bloo-heh!" A younger male voice said.

Another painting shook, another woman, "Now you're in for it! Blugh-huh!" A woman's voice laughed.

"Just like Blondie, Kitty and Princess before you..." the fifth painting in the room said.

Finally the first painting shook again, "May you wander lost in the darkness... Forever!" The painting declared, "Are you AFRAID of the dark little girl? Are you? Huh? Blah-hah! Here THEY are now!"

Ruby was shaking like a leaf as she stepped back from the paintings, her hands barely holding her flashlight.

"RRAGGAAAW" Barked a yellow ghost that appeared behind her suddenly.

"YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" Ruby shrieked as she sped off the other corner of the room, and noticed that metallic vines had formed over the two doorways in the room.

Ruby gulped audibly as she turned off her flashlight and aimed it at the Ghost that was floating toward her.

When the ghost got close enough that it started to ball up it's mitten like hand, Ruby turned her flashlight on, stunning the ghost, to which Ruby quickly switched out to the Poltergust and started the suction.

The Ghost cried out in shock, covering it's eyes before trying to run away from the section, pulling Ruby along only slightly as she dug her heels into the carpet and was yanking back on the poltergust, and after two pulled the ghost was sucked into the vacuum.

"That's for scaring me!" Ruby shouted, just before another yellow ghost appeared, to which Ruby employed the same tactic and sucked it up too, followed by the third one that appeared.

After the third ghost was sucked up the lights in the room came on, even though the chandelier above was shaking still from getting pulled in by the suction when the third ghost passed it.

And when the lights turned on a small blue chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh... what's in here?" Ruby asked reaching for the chest.

But was cut off when a Gold Bar fall off the chandelier and bounced off her head.

"Ow." Ruby complained picking up the bar, and attempted to stuff it in her pockets, but didn't have the room over the coins and bills.

Pouting, Ruby called up E. Gadd on the Horror.

[OST- Luigi's Mansion: Gameboy Horror]

"Ah, Ruby, how are you doing right now?" E. Gadd asked.

"I'm fine but..." Ruby said, "When I cleared out the Parlor of those three ghost that attacked us before I found some treasure but I can't fit it in my pockets."

E. Gadd simply chuckled, "Oh I've been there Ruby." E. Gadd said, "That's why I built in a special little function into the Poltergust. Anything that is money or treasure that is sucked into the Poltergust is automatically teleported into my lab, I'll have a crate that will hold everything you find ready."

"Thanks Professor." Ruby said, "I'll start sending the treasure soon, just gotta open this chest."

"Okay, I'll be ready to collect in two ticks." E. Gadd said hanging up.

[OST end]

Setting the gold bar aside for the moment Ruby undid the lockless latch and opened the chest, only for a small key to pop out it and land in front of her.

"That's it?" Ruby asked looking at the key, then checking it on her Dustboy Horror found that it was the key to... the single door at the back corner of the room.

"The heck do I need a key for that door anyway?" Ruby muttered before she laid out the money she had collected and sucked it all into her Poltergust before heading to the door and holding up the key and unlocking the door before opening it slowly and walking through.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay I originally meant to make this longer, but the fact it took so long just to write this much made me decide I may as well just post this chapter and move on to the next when I can.**

 **Now, one of the reason's it took so long was because I couldn't really find a good reason for Ruby to be able to turn on the Foyer lights, plus the money and treasure system took a while for me to figure out as well- Ruby won't find herself as rich as Luigi did in the mansion I can say that, but she'll still be able to buy out the SDC if she wanted to.**

 **Now for those of you wondering what happened to Reading Twin Heroes of Remnant... I'd like you to check the bottom AN of my most recent chapter of Remnant's Phantom Thieves (Not asking you to read the story if you don't want to... but you might enjoy the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Intercepting Signal]**

 **[B%$#e!*?w &$!a&%?#r!*#e$%&!t?#!h%&?#e$&b$%#a&?#!b$&!%y&#$]**

 **[[]]**

Once more the room Ruby entered was dark, this one rather sparce, just three side tables with potted flowers on it and two light fixtures in the room... It was still dark though. The Anteroom

And the unnatural spikes covered the door behind her once more, startling the girl.

"Gaaah I have got to get used to that." Ruby grumbled turning her flashlight on once more and began to proceed through the room.

She made it halfway through the room when a yellow ghost burst into the air behind her, causing Ruby to cried out every so slightly before vanishing in a cloud of rose petals.

The ghost looked left and right confused before it was hit by a beam of light from behind and was soon sucked into the Poltergust 3000.

"I'm getting pretty food with this thing." Ruby muttered switching back to her flashlight.

"BWAGA-AW!" A more feminine sounding ghost shrieked out behind Ruby.

"GYAA!" Ruby shouted turning around quickly and flashing the ghost with the flashlight, idly noticing this new ghost was taller than the yellow one and pink.

Switching to the vacuum Ruby began to suck the Ghost into it, noting with some annoyance that this ghost took twice as much punishment before being pulled in.

"Guess these thing are tougher depending on their looks." Ruby noted.

"RRAGGAAAW" "RRAGGAAAW"

"EEEYYAAAAHHH!" Ruby cried out as this time two ghosts appeared in sync, scaring the girl as now she was dealing with multiple ghosts now... Not as many as E. Gadd sent at her for her final test, but these were hostile to her.

Ruby slowly back into a corner and turned her flashlight off, a look of fear on her face as the two ghost's approached, eventually they got close to her and lifted their fists. Then Ruby's terrified expression turned into a smug grin as she lifted up her flashlight, "Smile." she said turning the light on. The two ghost's now had the terrified expression as they were pulled into the vacuum at the same time.

"He he he." Ruby chuckled, not noticing the lights were still off.

"RRAGGAAAW" "BWAGA-AW!"

"HEEEEYAAHH!" Ruby shouted leaping into the air, and hanging off one of the light fixtures.

"Hahahahahaha!" The Pink ghost laughed pointing at Ruby, the yellow ghost laughing as well.

Ruby dropped from the light as she turned her flashlight on, catching the two ghosts in the light and began to suck them into the vacuum, the yellow one being sucked in well before the pink one was.

The moment the Pink ghost was sucked in the lights in the room turned on. Ruby smiled as she put away the vacuum and began to check the drawers and even the light fixtures for anything the ghosts might have hidden there.

Once she was a bit richer Ruby opened the door to the next room, The Wardrobe room.

Inside Ruby noted a Hat stand, three wardrobes, a mirror, and shoe rack, a single light fixture, and a pole with several suits and dresses on it.

"Nice place." Ruby muttered looking around, right before a yellow Ghost popped up in front of her, causing her to yelp before flashing it with light and sucking it in.

"Who's next?" Ruby asked, hearing a whoosh behind her followed by a sound that confused her over startling her.

"Om, nom nom nom." Came the sound from, when Ruby turned around, a green ghost that was shaped a bit like a trashcan, on one arm was a bunch of banana's, in the other, an empty banana peel, which it chucked toward Ruby before vanishing.

"Hey!" Ruby cried out before sucking the peel into the Poltergust 3000, "Now I know how We-"

"RRAGGAAAW"

"EEEIIIII!" Ruby cried out as a Yellow Ghost appeared with the Green Ghost, Ruby focused on the more directly attacking Yellow Ghost, sucking it into the poltergust right as she slipped on a banana peel, her momentum causing her to make a flip before slamming onto her back painfully.

"Ooooh..." Ruby groaned getting back up and spotting the Green Ghost before blinding it with her light, then began to suck it into the Ghost Vacuum, annoyed at not only how long it took for it to give up, but also because it kept tossing banana peels around.

"Now I know how Weiss feels." Muttered Ruby as she finished sucking the ghost in, as well as the peels.

Once more the same pair as before appeared in the room, with Ruby repeating the same tactic as before, this time without slipping on the peel.

Ruby quickly took up a defensive pose, eye's scanning the room cautiously, ready for the next ghost... Which never appeared.

"Huh?" Ruby muttered lowering her stance and looking around, "The lights are still off... What gives?"

Ruby stepped back and accidentally bumped into one of the wardrobes in the room, causing her to jump away from it as it burst open, revealing one last yellow Ghost.

"Oh come on!" Ruby cried out as she captured the ghost, finally causing the lights to turn on... And for a key to appear atop the pole of clothes.

Ruby decided the fastest way to grab the key was to suck it down with the Poltergust, and once she got the key she checked the DustBoy Horror and noticed that the key belong to a Door on the second floor of the Foyer, just off to the side.

But before Ruby left the Room she noticed another door that, according to the map, was unlocked... So she decided to check that door out first and found herself on a Balcony.

"Too small for any Ghost's to hang out huh?" Ruby noted as the light turned on at the balcony almost immediately as she stepped onto it, "Small plants though... I should have brought a watering can..."

Peering over the Balcony Ruby spotted a graveyard not too far from her, as well as a small area just outside the door that had...

"Is that a Ghost Dog?" Ruby muttered looking downward and spotted some kind of bulldog with over exaggerated head features that appeared to be... Sleeping?

"I'll figure that out later..." Ruby muttered heading back inside and proceeded to loot the room of it's hidden treasure... And a few of it's dressed she figured Weiss would like, then went back to the door that the key ought to open.

Right before she pulled out the key to said door, her DustBoy Horror went off.

[OST- Luigi's Mansion: Gameboy Horror]

"GAAH! Professor!" Ruby cried out answering the device.

"Sorry about that." E. Gadd said, "But you might want to hold up a second, my devices have detected much stronger Ghost's in the rooms ahead, most likely some of the escaped Portrait Ghost."

"O-oh." Ruby stuttered, "Thanks..."

"You ought to know those ghost are a bit different from the rest of the Ghost's you've encountered." E. Gadd added, "They don't show their Spectral Hearts all that easily, you usually have to wait for them to let their guard down."

"Couldn't I just hit them with the light?" Ruby asked.

"Once their heart is exposed you can." E. Gadd said, "Otherwise they are completely unaffected by the light... In fact hitting them with the light is completely unnecessary."

"It is?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Righto youngster." E. Gadd said, "You can use the scanner function to check their hearts for clues, they can't hide their heart from the DustBoy Horror."

"Thanks Professor." Ruby said.

"One last warning," E. Gadd added, "The mansion has numerous false doors that will slam you into the wall if you're not careful... Trust me it hurts, but I've noticed that not only do they not show up on the map, but they don't have doormat's in front of them, plus they don't vibrate from the suction of the Poltergust."

"Got it... Thanks Professor." Ruby said smiling.

"No Problem Ruby." E. Gadd said before hanging up.

[OST End]

Ruby unlocked the door to a dark hallway, with four doors on one wall, and two doors on another... As well as a number of-

"Ghost RATS!?" Ruby squealed out jumping back, noticing a trail of Lien Coins leading to a door, one that Ruby almost opened if she hadn't noticed the lack of door mat below it and jumped away.

Ruby decided to backtrack (Ignoring the purple ghost mouse scuttling across the ceiling) and open the only unlocked door on the map in her Horror.

The Study.

Inside Ruby found a whole wall of Books surrounding a fireplace with a bottle ship on the mantle, as well as a desk covered in more books and a quill.

As well as a moving rocking chair.

Ruby pulled out her DustBoy Horror aim lifted it toward the rocking chair before getting hit by a flying book.

"OW!" Ruby cried out looking at a book that reappeared on the bookshelf and shot out towards her once again, this time getting caught by the Poltergust.

Once more Ruby looked at the Rockign Chair through her DustBoy Horror and saw a Ghost sitting on the chair reading a book.

He had a blue color to his body and was wearing a bedrobe of a slightly darker blue hue, big golden eyes, an impressive orange mustache and box shaped orange hair.

"Now how do I catch you..." Ruby muttered walking back and forth, forgetting completely about using her Dustboy to scan his heart.

She then heard the Ghost yawn.

Snapping into action Ruby immediately turned on the Poltergust and briefly registered his heart was visible before the ghost was caught in the suction of the vacuum.

It took several moments but the Ghost was pulled into the Vacuum, after leaving behind several dozen pearls of various sizes, causing the lights to turn on and a chest to appear.

"Nice." Ruby said walking over to the chest, then noticed the Bookshelf, "Maybe I can grab a few books for Blake... Or at least for the Professor."

Ruby went over to the bookshelf and noticed several books loosely dangling from their places.

The First one Ruby grabbed was a book of Riddles, the next was a book called 'Darkness is their Cheese', next was the Book of Pericles which upon skimming through noticed something in it that contradicted what she had once been taught.

"Aren't the four elements Fire, Water, Wind and Earth?" She muttered, "Maybe these Elemental Spirits are something different if they are Fire, Water, and Ice?"

The next book was E. Gadd's Guide to Ghosts, which Ruby smiled and grabbed as well.

The last book was 'Lydia's Child care Diary.'

"It's a little rude but..." Ruby muttered before cracking the diary open and reading through it.

From this book Ruby learned about Twin Ghost's that hid the key to their room pretty far from their room and were scared of just about anything, and hated having their little mobile played with... She also learned about a Ghost called Chauncey... Who was literally born as a Ghost.

"I really don't want to know." Ruby muttered closing the diary and putting it back up, sucking the books she did want to keep into the Poltergust, as well as looting the rest of the room.

Grabbing the key from the Chest Ruby moved onto the door it unlocked, which was at the back of the hallway.

Unlocking it Ruby found herself in the Master Bedroom.

Ruby first noted the Queen sized bed and the two nightstands next to it, as well as a ceiling fan overhead, a dresser... and a vanity mirror that Ruby noticed a hairbrush floating at.

Pulling up her Horror she saw the ghost using it was female, glowing green eyes, blue body color, wearing a pink bathrobe and had mid length golden hair.

Ruby lowered her Horror and stared at the moving brush, "Really? You're a Ghost, quit messing with your hair!" Ruby shouted, "Man I hope this doesn't become Yang..."

Looking over Ruby's ears picked up the sound of whistling wind, walking over to it she noticed the curtains at one of the two windows were flapping and grinned, before grabbing the curtain and pulling it open, letting in a large wind that blew several leaves into the room.

"Oh dear..." The Ghost's voice called out, "Such a draft..."

Ruby simply sucked the Ghost into the Poltergust with hardly a fight back.

"Note to self..." Ruby muttered as the lights came back on, along with a chest appearing, and looting the room, "Let Yang know about this, maybe if she becomes a ghost she won't be like that."

Pulling the key from the chest she learned it belonged to the Nursery, then she stepped out of the room...

And heard the cry of a baby for only a brief minute, causing Ruby to shaking frightened.

'I can do this.' Ruby repeated in her head like a mantra as she approached the room and slowly unlocked it.

Stepping into the room, the first thing she noticed was the whole room was pink, she found a dresser with a flower shaped lamp on it, a heart shaped kids table and chairs, a crib, a rocking horse, and three teddy bears.

"Spoiled..." Ruby muttered quietly as she walked through the room and pulled up her Horror at the crib.

The baby ghost floating inside had a blue body, green slits of closed eyes, a tuft of blue air, and a binky in it's mouth.

"Horsey- Rocky Horsey." A high pitched voice filled the room, causing Ruby to jump.

Ruby looked over to the rocking horse and walked to it, bumping it with her knee and causing her to hiss out in a little pain. That sound alone woke up the baby ghost with a brief moment of crying before Ruby heard the familiar sound of a ghost vanishing.

Only for Baby Chauncey, as Ruby had read, to appear in front of her with a rattle in his hand, his green eyes wide open.

"Hey! Wanna play with me?" Chauncey asked with far too much ease than a child his age should have been able.

"EEEIIIIAAAHH!" Ruby cried out as metallic vines appeared on the door and the three Teddy Bears began to fly toward her violently.

Ruby fumbled to pull out her Poltergust and attempted to suck up the Teddy Bears, only for the ball at the corner of the Crib to be caught on the nozzle instead.

"Come. Off. You. Stupid-" Ruby said shaking the nozzle before turning off the suction and the ball shot off, slamming into Chauncey with enough force to cause the ghost to do multiple flips.

The Teddy Bears fell to the ground as Chauncey righted himself.

"Ow!" Chauncey cried out shaking his rattle violently, "You gave me an Owie! I just wanted to play with you... I HATE grown ups! Why do you have to be bigger than meeee?"

Ruby was feeling a little sorry for hitting the ghost with the ball, but shook it off as she noticed the ghost shaking his rattle again, this time more rhythmically.

"I've had enough!" Chauncey shouted, "Small... Now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!"

With that final word Ruby's vision when white.

[]

When Ruby could see again she was standing what appeared to be a gargantuan version of Chauncey's crib... which was floating in some kind of space based on the swirl of dark colors in the air.

"YIIIIAAHHH!" Ruby cried out falling over as several giant Rocking horses flew over her head...

Followed by a giant Chauncey to float in front of her, letting out several loud cried that turned his face absolutely terrifying, before he pulled out his rattle and winked at... nothing that was behind her, before throwing a punch that caused him to spin.

[OST- Luigi's Mansion- Chauncey Boss theme]

Chauncey began to shake his rattle as Ruby stood up, causing a giant Rocking horse to float from the side and move ot in front of Ruby before launching forward. Though thanks to Ruby's semblance she easily dashed to the side avoiding the horse. Chauncey called in another horse from the opposite side, which Ruby dodged just as easily.

Then Chauncey shook his rattle hard once more and dirtied giant versions of the ball Ruby hit Chauncey with in the first place began flying at her, vanishing as the bounced twice, none hitting Ruby though... Save for one that got cleaned as it bounced.

Ruby pulled out her Poltergust and caught the ball with the vacuum before aiming it the laughing Chauncey and launching the ball at him, hitting him with enough force to stun him... An opening she took advantage and immediately began sucking Chauncey up with the Vacuum.

Ruby was pulled along for just a few moments before Chauncey began to shake rapidly and broke free from the suction line, causing Ruby to do a backflip from the momentum she had created.

Chauncey then cried twice before he floated down and began to body slam the middle of the crib in a rectangular shape, which ruby easily stood out of the way of.

Chanucey floated back up and attempted the Rocking Horse tactic again, Ruby dodged with as much ease as before, then came the balls again which Ruby repeated again as well. Once more Chauncey was hit with the oversized ball and broke free from Ruby's suction line before attempting the same body slam tactic.

Chauncey cried out in annoyance as he tried the rocking horses once more, only they came faster, and added a third attack with them that caused them to come in a pair... a flawed tactic as Ruby simply stood in between them as they flew past her.

After Slamming Chauncey with a third ball she attempted to suck him into the Poltergust a third time, this time successfully as he was pulled directly into the nozzle with a dizzying spin.

"I DID IT!" Ruby cheered as her world when white once more, this time she found herself back in Chauncey's room, only now there was a large golden chest by the door, "I hope that doesn't count a child abuse..."

Then her DustBoy Horror went off again.

[OST- Luigi's Mansion: Gameboy Horror]

"P-Professor?" Ruby asked holding up the Horror trying to catch her breath.

"Ruby are you okay? I lost you signal for a few moments." E. Gadd asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said, "I just got dragged into some weird dimension by that Ghost Baby... Chauncey I think..."

"A Weird Dimension... Chauncey didn't do that before..." E. Gadd murmured, "Well, I'm glad your safe. Though you might want to come back to the lab for now."

"Why?" Ruby asked confused, "I feel ready to keep going."

"There's just one problem with that." E. Gadd said, "If Chauncey could bring you to a whole different dimension, one if his creation I presume, then that means he's become strong enough to classify as a Boss Ghost."

"Okay... What does that mean?" Ruby asked sitting on the floor.

"The Poltergust, as much a technological marvel as it is, can't really hold much more after a Boss Ghost is sucked into it." E. Gadd admitted, "In fact it get's pretty close to bursting, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"No..." Ruby said with a shudder.

"Anyway, feel free to loot the room then come on back to the lab." E. Gadd said, "I just finished a nice batch of cookies for you."

"Thanks Professor." Ruby said hanging up.

[OST End]

After checking everything but the chest, Ruby finally went over to he giant golden treasure concealer and cracked it open.

The first thing that literally popped out was a pink key with a heart on it.

"This must be the key to the door on the Foyer." Ruby muttered before looking into the chest again and pulled out a large painting.

The Painting was one of Weiss, much to Ruby's confusion, the Schnee Heiress had her arms crossed and her eye's boring a hole into Ruby.

"Why is there a painting of Weiss here?" Ruby asked herself tilting her head, "It's so lifelike though."

Then the painting moved, Weiss's arm spreading out as if to reach out of the painting.

"RUBY! Get me out of here!" Weiss's voice rang from the paining as a look of fear spread across the paintings face.

"KKKYYYAAAA!" Ruby screamed jumping back and dropping the paining.

"OW! RUBY!"

 **[[]]**

 **No apologies as to why this was so late... So I decided to clear off the first segment of the mansion in apology.**

 **Now then, I just want to say that this story will have NO Speedy Spirits or Golden Ghost Mice... because writing those things into this story would be a pain in my ass.**

 **Also, yes, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are in separate portraits and Weiss is the first to be rescued.**

 **Also apologies to anyone who is bored of the ghost catching, but other than the ways the room makes you catch them they get really repetitive... Same with some of the bosses.**

 **Now fun fact... The First time I fought Neville I had already forgotten to use the Gameboy Horror to scan his heart so I instead focused on that blasted book and saw him yawn as well as his heart appearing.**

 **Lydia was plain easy to solve, it was too obvious.**

 **And Chauncey... What I made Ruby do was actually what happened to me, I was trying to catch a Teddy Bear, I caught the ball, and when I let go of the ball I had no idea Chauncey was in the way of the thing XD**

 **Now then... Goodnight everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Signal detected.]**

 **[N#$%o? i!^$s? &s# %u#!5e]**

 **[[]]**

Ruby stepped out of Chauncey's room and smiled as the lights in the hallway had turned on.

"How did you get these lights on?" Weiss asked from inside her painting, "Yang and I flipped the switch in the Foyer so much I thought we broke it."

"Ghosts." Ruby said as she ran through the hallway, noticing the fake door were annoyingly still there.

"That explains so much..." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized opening the door to the Foyer, "I really don't get it myself, you'll have to ask Professor E. Gadd."

"E. Gadd?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"He used to be a professor at Beacon." Ruby said going down the staircase, "Now he lives just outside the mansion trying to catch all the Ghost's here."

"In that outhouse?" Weiss asked scrunching up her nose as Ruby opened the front door of the mansion.

"Kinda..." Ruby said as she pushed the front gate open and ran to said outhouse before opening it, "It's more like an elevator."

"Oh..." Weiss said as Ruby stepped on the lift and pressed a button.

[]

"Welcome back Ruby." E. Gadd said hopping off his chair, "Ah, hello to you Miss Schnee."

Weiss blinked, "Um... It's nice to meet you too Professor." She said.

"I assume Ruby already introduced me." E. Gadd said smiling, "But please, call me E. Gadd."

"Umm... Sure." Weiss said, "But please tell me you can get me out of this stupid painting, I can't be a Huntress, much less run the SDC, from inside a painting."

E. Gadd laughed heartily, "No problem Miss Schnee. My Ghost Portrificationizer can easily get you out of the painting... Sorry if it stings a bit though."

"What?" Weiss asked as the old man led Ruby to a room she never been in before.

[]

Ruby's jaw hit the dirt floor when she looked at E. Gadd's ghost portrait making machine, there were a fair amount of gears in the background, but the machine itself was rather big.

Directly to her left was a metal cased machine with some kind of grate just a bit bigger than the Poltergust's nozzle that connected to a slightly taller cased machine, next to that and directly in front of Ruby was what looked like a giant teapot with a glass veiwport, the teapot led to a conveyor belt that had a press along the way, followed by a covered contraption, followed by some kind of covered press that led to what Ruby assumed was a drop off bin.

"Take a gander Ruby, Miss Schnee." E. Gadd said smiling.

"You can call me Weiss." Weiss said.

E. Gadd nodded, "This fine piece of work took nearly twenty years to develop, The Ghost Portrificationizer is so much more safe than any other containment unit... Doesn't explode when there's a blackout." E. Gadd said, "This machine let's us turn Ghost's you catch into paintings, and will get Weiss out of her Painting."

"How do I work it?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, first let's get those ghost out of the Poltergust." E. Gadd said taking Weiss's painting from Ruby, "Plug in the nozzle on that grate over there and enjoy the ride!"

[Luigi's mansion OST: Ghost Portrificationizing]

Ruby nodded and stepped over to the grate and pulled otu the Poltergust's nozzle and slotted it into the grate, suddenly feeling the nozzle get sucked tighter onto the grate. Ruby looked up to see a pipe that bulged as what she assumed were the Portrait Ghost traveling into the next machine before she saw another pipe deposit them into the Teapot shaped machine. The Three Portrait Ghost's she caught looking like much less intimidating blue wisps.

Ruby idly noticed the machine let go of the Poltergust, so she pulled the vacuum off just in time for the teapot to start up.

Steam shot out from the top as the pipe moved away, locking the ghost's inside.

The teapot began to jump from side to side as the liquid inside began to spin, the spirit's rippling as E. Gadd began to hop slightly in excitement.

"Come." E. Gadd said as the machine started to slow.

E. Gadd led Ruby to the converyor belt as a slab was slid on, followed by a wisp pouring out of the teapot, now flat as paper.

"Ghost's are invisible..." E. Gadd explained as the Ghost was moved to the press and pounded twice.

Weiss gulped at the sight.

E. Gadd then moved to the next device with the Ghost, which had a set of pink devices, "So we need to..." He continued as the pink devices then electrocuted the wisp. This caused Weiss to go pale.

"Press 'em into visible forms." E. Gadd finished as the ghost entered the last machine, which shuddered as a winch pressed down.

"And Presto." E. Gadd said as a painting slid out, "Turning 'em into beautiful Ghost Portraits."

The painting that slid out was raised up and tilted to show Ruby the Portrait of Chauncey, gold framed with the ghost baby floating in a gold and red background (I really can't describe the art style all to well, you'll have to look it up.) before lowing down to who knows were.

Next came the gold framed portrait of the Study Ghost, who according to the tag was called Neville, he was sitting in his chair reading his book in a black and gold background.

Finally came Lydia's gold frame, showing her in a close up of her brushing her hair in a blue background.

"Hmm..." E. Gadd hummed smiling, "Well we manage to turn those ghost's back into paintings, Thanks for your help Ruby."

E. Gadd then pressed a button on the device in front of him, causing an empty holder to pop up, to which E. Gadd placed Weiss's Portrait in, "Now to get you out of that painting Miss Schnee."

Weiss let out and undigified whimper.

"Ruby before I start this could you unscrew the grate over there?" E. Gadd asked.

"Sure." Ruby said running to the vent in a burst of Rose petals and quickly removed the vent before returning to E. Gadd.

"Now then... hold on." E. Gadd said pulling out a remote and pressing a button.

[Luigi's mansion OST: Mario back to normal]

"Help." Weiss squeaked before her painting was tilted back up and lowered before being shoved quickly into the large machine.

"OW!" Weiss shouted as the winch pressed down, before a paper thing version of Weiss shot over to the electrics.

"YEEOOOW!" Weiss shrieked as she was electrocuted before being pushed over to the press.

"OH OW!" Weiss groaned as the press slammed down on her twice before she was sucked into the teapot.

The teapot started up again as Weiss began getting spun around, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Weiss cried out as she was slowly return to her normal dimensions before the pipe attached to the teapot and sucked Weiss out of it.

Ruby watched as the tubes bulged with Weiss shape before E. Gadd pulled her to the side just as Weiss shot out of where the grate used to be.

[OST End]

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted running over to her partner and lifting her upright.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Weiss groaned as her head lolled over to her legs, her arms barely moving, "Why do I feel so weak?"

"You're muscles are a little weak." E. Gadd said, "Think of it like you slept on them wrong, you'll recover, but it'll take time."

"W- wait, I- I can't leave Ruby alone to go back in there!" Weiss cried out.

"I'm afraid you'll have to." E. Gadd said, "You'll be more of an issue trying to help Ruby out as you are... Plus I only have one Poltergust."

"There has to be something I can do..." Weiss groaned.

"I'll get you a wheelchair so you can move around until your legs can recover enough for you to walk." E. Gadd said stepping aside to reveal Zwei, who had watched the whole thing, "And I'm sure Zwei here would love to keep you company."

"I guess it won't be so bad then." Weiss said looking a the Corgi.

"Now Ruby." E, Gadd said as he pressed a button on his remote, "That key you found in Chauncey's room has a particular energy about it, remember those thorns you saw in the Foyer?"

"Yeah..." Ruby muttered, "Crescent Rose bounced off before it could hit them."

"Yang couldn't punch them either." Weiss added.

"Well that key should dispel the thorns as it's energy resembles the one who conjured it." E. Gadd said as a wheelchair was placed next to him by a claw, which then proceeded to lift Weiss into it, "And seeing as it was Chauncey that placed it and he's now a painting it shouldn't pop up anymore... At least on that door."

"You got it professor." Ruby said as she lifting Zwei onto Weiss's lap, "So... What can I expect in the next area of the mansion?"

"A lot more Portrait Ghosts." E. Gadd said putting a thumb to his chin, "And if I recall on my map there is a Fortune Telling Room in that area, if you find anything that might belong to someone missing she should help you out... At least until her power runs out, then she will willingly be captured."

"Okay..." Ruby said taking a deep breath, "Let's do this."

 **[[]]**

 ***A lamia subspecies with red scales and red scaled snake hair is seen looking at the camera wearing Sunglasses and a red longsleeved shirt and metal plated skirt***

 **?: Hello everyone, I'm Mila, one of Phoenix's newest children, I'm a Medusa... A Kind of Lamia Subspecies.**

 **Mila: Anyway Dad's happy you all enjoyed this and to those who are asking about the Boo's... Phoenix will explain when we get there... which means dealing with the Dancing Whirlindas... those pains in the ass.**

 **Phoenix: Yeah I always had an issue with those two, having to stand on that platform and not look at them while they are floating all over the place.**

 **Anyway yeah I decided it's only going to be Ruby running through the mansion in the end... Anyway have a good night everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Displaying signal]**

 **[Y# $o% &$u#?w$& o$"-n#& t?#w"$i&?!n]**

 **[[]]**

Ruby took a deep breath and opened the door to the mansion and stepped back inside and stared at the heart marked double doors in front of her.

"Okay." Ruby said to herself, "Time to move on." with that done Ruby walked up to the door and held out the heart key to it.

The pulsing light began to flow faster for a few seconds before it was completely lit, the light then dying down from the edges to the center, and once the light was gone the metallic thorns decayed and vanished.

Ruby then unlocked the door and stepped though into a hallway, where she had already begun to spot ghost mice.

"Okay... Find a door." Ruby told herself as she stepped forward to a door near the door she had entered from, then glanced down, "A real one." She added noticing the lack of a floor mat.

Turning to her right Ruby found another door at the end of the hall, with a few ghost bats over her head which she sucked into the Poltergust, but sadly the door was locked.

"Better check the Dustboy." Ruby muttered pulling the device out of her pocket and checking it, finding only three doors unlocked. The one she just came from, the basement, and one on the same floor as her, a small door on the far end of the hallway "Okay, better go that way."

Putting the Dustboy away Ruby made her way to the door, however from the opposite of the unlocked door Ruby heard the sound of something making a few loud huffing or grunting sound, Ruby shook her head very quickly before moving on past the door and following the hallway, passing a room from which she heard piano playing come from, Ruby used her Semblance to bolt to the door before opening the door to the room and slamming it shut behind her.

The room Ruby found herself in was a washroom, filled only by a bathtub and a sink, "Why would you need your bathtub in a different room from your toilet?" She muttered.

Ruby looked at the curtained tub, "Maybe there's a key in the tub?" Ruby muttered drawing the curtain partially, before she heard the sound of a ghost appearing behind her.

"AH!" Ruby yelped as the ghost grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug, from which Ruby only saw long white mitten-like hands.

"L-Let GO!" Ruby shouted throwing herself into the wall, shaking the ghost off her. Moment's later she shook her head clear and faced the ghost... Who had a buddy, two long skinny ghosts that were surprised at Ruby's actions.

Ruby glared at the two ghosts and pulled out her flashlight, and blasted the two ghosts with the light, before turning on the Poltergust.

"Y-E-E-E-T!" The two ghosts' cried out before they were soon sucked into the vacuum, thus turning the lights on and causing a key to materialize on the towel holder next to the tub, when her Dustboy Horror went off.

[Luigi's mansion OST: Gameboy Horror theme]

"Ruby are you alright?" Weiss asked as her face was behind E. Gadd's.

"I'm fine." Ruby said, "I just... didn't expect the ghost's to just grab me like that."

"Sorry, forgot to mention those." E. Gadd said scratching the back of his head, "Thankfully, the white ones are weak, but any other color can get a strong enough grip to physically hurt you."

"I'll remember that." Ruby said before looking at Weiss, "You sure you don't remember much?"

Weiss glared at Ruby, "I told you Ruby, the door locked in front of me, separating me from Blake and Yang and then something white plowed through me." Weiss said.

E. Gadd seemed to look worried at what Weiss said but shook his head.

"I'll keep going then." Ruby said before ending the call.

[OST End]

Grabbing the key, Ruby found it led to the Ballroom, which she quickly ran to, still scared by the music and the grunting.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the room before music began to fill the room, and ghost's along with it.

[Luigi's mansion ost: Dancing Shy Guy Ghosts]

The ghost's were squat, each wearing a single solid color and wearing white and red split masks and holding two pointed tridents. There were a total of six of them, dancing in pairs in a twirling dance.

Ruby was frozen stiff against the door before relaxing after a moment noticing something, "They aren't attacking?" She muttered before shining her flashlight on them... Resulting in nothing.

"Not good." Ruby muttered, then she looked again at the ghosts and noticed their masks and weapons were solid, "I wonder..." She muttered before approaching a pair and turning on the Poltergust, the masks began to wiggle before popping off their faces, revealing pitch black with yellow eyes, the two spirit almost instantly covered their faces as Ruby switched back to her flashlight, this time successfully stunning them before quickly sucking them into the Poltergust.

"So their bare faces are their weakness." Ruby said with a grin before repeating the tactic with the last two pairs.

"Okay, ghosts are gone, cue the lights." Ruby said with a grin, instead the two marble circle floors, one of which she was standing on, began to spin, "Whoa!"

[Luigi's mansion OST: The Floating Whirlindas]

The music changed suddenly as a pair of Ghosts appeared, a couple to be exact, one was an orange haired man with fox ears atop his head wearing a red suit, his legs replaced by a ghostly blue tail, the other was a woman with long blonde hair wearing a green dress.

Ruby saw them for a split second before they vanished from view.

"Aw come on!" Ruby cried out before trying to orient herself only to fall face first to the ground, "Ugh..." Ruby groaned as she sat there for a moment.

Ruby got back up after a minute and saw the couple bowing to each other, completely distracted from her.

Ruby quickly pulled out the Poltergust, and began to suck the couple with the vacuum. The Faunus/Human ghost couple struggled for a few moments, but were inevitably sucked into the vacuum.

"I Hope Blake doesn't hold this against me." Ruby muttered as the floor stopped moving, the lights came on, and a blue chest appeared, "Still I'm surprised they didn't try to separate to escape me."

Shaking her head Ruby cracked open the blue chest and grabbed the key from it, a quick check of the Dustboy Horror revealed it to be the key to the door in the back corner of the ball room.

"You've got to be joking." Ruby deadpanned, "Why is there even a key for a room that close to this one?"

Shaking her head Ruby unlocked the door and found herself in a storage room, where Ruby found a stack of fancy chairs, a stack of crates, a mop and bucket.

"BWAGAWW!" A Pink ghost cried out as it appeared.

"GYAAAH!" Ruby cried out as she burst onto the crates before glaring at the ghost, "Will you stop doing that!" Ruby shouted. The pink ghost put it's hand to it's non-existent chin and scratched it for a moment before grinning and giving a thumbs down.

This however gave Ruby plenty of time to come down, flash the ghost with her light, and suck it up.

As soon as she did that, a red colored Grabbing Ghost appeared, which Ruby jumped at the sight of before having it join the rest of the ghosts. After that a Red Grabber and a Pink Ghost appeared together, to which Ruby managed to suck up at the same time.

The light in the storage room came on, but nothing else appeared.

"Huh?" Ruby muttered looking around, "Well there's gotta be something here." Looking around for a moment before finding a big red button on the wall, ignoring the sign under it that said 'Don't Press'. Ruby pushed the button, 'It's not like I've got any other choice.' Ruby thought.

hearing a grinding sound Ruby turned her head to the far wall to see it was pulling away, even the mop propped against the wall fell as the wall pulled away, doubling the length of the room, the wall stopped with a thud and Ruby noticed two things. A grate on the floor and a poster that said 'Danger'.

"Okay..." Ruby said walking up to the poster, then noticed a bulge on it, Ruby then grabbed the poster and tore it off revealing another button, which Ruby pressed.

The grate on the floor opened up in four directions and began to release a white mist.

"What the?" Ruby muttered as she stepped toward the hole and peered inside. She was thrown back when a white sphere like ghost popped out, followed by several others, soon filling the room.

"Who's there!?" One of them shouted, "Who dares disturb our sleep!?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she scrambled to the wall.

"Oh ho!" One of the ghosts declared as they all looked at Ruby, "Its RUBY! Look guys, Ruby's finally here!"

"We're gonna do what we did with your friends and family, only worse!" A third said.

"Bluh huh huh huh." A deeper voice laughed as one last spirit burst out of the grate, spherical like the others with red eyes instead of the black ones the others hand, this one also had a blue tongue in his large mouth unlike the others that had red tongues, and unlike any of the others, this one wore a crown.

"What's that on her back?" One asked as the crowned one came closer, only for them all to flinch.

"It's E. Gadd's Poltergust 3000!" The crowned one shouted, "Everybody! SCRAM!" and with that Order all the ghosts scattered across the room, flying through walls, though the crowned one stopped and gave Ruby a glance before going through the floor.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she pulled herself off the wall... Then her Dustbot went off.

"WAAH!" Ruby cried out and she jumped and fell on her side, taking out her Dustboy without getting off the floor.

[Luigi's mansion OST: Gameboy Horror]

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, her arms now recovered enough to lift and grab the screen, "Those were what I saw! Are you alright!?"

"Scared, but fine." Ruby admitted.

"Ruby, those were the spirits that released all my Portrait Ghosts." E. Gadd said, "I had wondered where King Boo and his minions had gone. So they were hiding in the mansion. Thanks for flushing them out Ruby."

"Y-you're welcome." Ruby said.

"As tickled as I am that you found them, but... Perhaps it would have been better if you hadn't, well... Let every single one of them escape."

"S-sorry." Ruby said, "I was scared."

"It's fine Ruby, I'm just teasing." E. Gadd said, "Come back to the lab, I've got something to explain to you about the boo's."

"Got it." Ruby said hanging up.

[Luigi's mansion OST: E. Gadd's Lab.]

Ruby pulled up a chair and took a seat next to Weiss as E. Gadd approached holding a tray of tea and cookies, "Thanks for getting here so quickly Ruby."

"No problem E. Gadd." Ruby said, "So... Those things took everyone?"

"I suspect so Ruby, based on what Weiss said." E. Gadd said, "Don't worry, based on Weiss I suspect the rest of your team are stuck in paintings as well."

"But what are those thing?" Weiss asked as she sipped the tea, still sitting in the wheel chair.

"They're called Boo's." E. Gadd said, "Even among ghosts they're a mystery."

"How so?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Well, I've only found a legend." E. Gadd said, "But the legend said that long ago a king swore loyalty to the Queen of Grimm, with him in this loyalty was a group of fifty men. When the king and his men were found out the people and the other kingdoms struck down him and his men before they could lead their kingdom to destruction. In his dying breath he swore he would remain loyal even in his death along with his men. That night fifty one Boo's rose from their unmarked graves and King Boo stole his crown from the newly appointed king before fleeing into the night."

"That's insane." Weiss scoffed, "What kind of person would swear loyalty so Grimm?"

"I don't know myself, which is why I don't put too much stock in the legend." E. Gadd said, "But when they are together the Boo's are powerful."

"They are..." Ruby whimpered.

"In a way." E. Gadd said, "Have either of you girls studies the Grimm known as Legion?"

"Umm... No." Ruby said, "Professor Port kinda blabbers on about his past and we try not to fall asleep."

E. Gadd stared at the two for a moment, before sighing and lowering his head, "Now I'm wondering if I should get and get my old job back." E. Gadd mutterd, "Anyway, Legion appeared about... Twenty Years ago. It was a mass collection of Gheist's, a possessor type Grimm. It was a powerful creature that was formed from around fifty Geists. In fact if I recall Team STRQ was one of the groups of people that joined in the fight against Legion."

Ruby blinked her eyes, "Mom, Dad, Uncle Qrow, and Yangs mom fought that thing?" She asked.

"Along with about 50 other Huntsmen." E. Gadd added, "And during the fight even more Gheists in the area came to power up Legion. The Boo's have a power that works in the same way. As long as they are close together they get stronger, thankfully I've dealt with them before. i've developed a special function in the Poltergust to send Boo's into specially sealed chambers that nullify their powers."

"So I just have to catch them and we're good?" Ruby asked.

"That's right." E. Gadd said, "You're Dustboy Horror has a function that activated the moment the boo's were let out, that bulb turns blue in rooms that are clear of Boo's. When you're in a room with a Boo it will flash yellow a beep, the beeping and flashing getting faster as you get closer, and red when you're right next to them. And don't worry, the beep isn't loud and annoying."

"Got it." Ruby said pulling out the Dustboy Horror.

"Second, the Boo Radar there can't detect a Boo's presence in a dark room, there's too much paranormal energy masking it. So you can only catch them in lit rooms, but since they, like any other ghost, hate the light, they'll be hiding." E. Gadd said, "Open drawers, pull off cloth's, check the whole room. But another issue is that they aren't caught in a suction line like other ghosts. You'll have to keep the vacuum trained on them until they are caught."

"That's going to be annoying." Ruby muttered.

"At least you've got a way to track them." Weiss said.

"I guess that's true." Ruby said.

"Last thing, unlike other ghosts, Boo's aren't willing to just stay in one room. " E. Gadd said, "Since they can stay formed in the light unlike other ghosts they will flee the room and try to hide in others. Catch them before they do that."

"Got it professor." Ruby said standing up after polishing off the plate of cookies.

"Before you go Ruby there's one more thing." E. Gadd said.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Go use the restroom, and... Help Weiss please." E. Gadd said.

"S-sorry." Weiss said embarrassed, "I... still can't use my legs just yet."

"I understand Weiss." Ruby said picking her partner up.

 **[[]]**

 **Long overdue! But you know, with Luigi's mansion getting a 3DS remake and Luigi's Mansion 3 getting announced I figured this was fitting.**

 **I've only got one thing I want from each of them.**

 **For Luigi's Mansion on 3DS... Fix the god damn Boolussus fight, the delay on the Poltergust makes it harder than it has to be!**

 **For Luigi's Mansion 3- Since it seems to be too late to wish away the Strobo-bulb (An unnecessary mechanic I hated for it having no reason to be there other than making the battles last longer than they need to.) I can only hope... It actually FEEL like the first game instead of the second.**

 **Now about the second game, someone asked if I was going to be making a Sequel based around Dark Moon and if I could make it good.**

 **Now, you see the main issue with Dark Moon is the mission based set up and the multiple mansions.**

 **I can do the first, save for 1 time I think where the Mission based set up is actually plot relevant. But the Multiple Mansions I don't think I can ditch as that was pretty much what the game was built around...**

 **Still, I'm not sure about doing the Dark Moon Sequel, but if I do I will say this- It's not gonna devolve like the game where it went from 'Luigi find the Dark Moon fragments' to 'Luigi you gotta save Mario again.' situation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[W# $e!* &a? #r$%#e:%!m#$%a!#n&#?y]**

 **[[]]**

"Okay..." Ruby muttered as she looked through the foyer, "Where to start looking for those Boo's?" Ruby rubbed her chin for a moment before her eyes twinkled with an idea, "Better start with the rooms I went through myself.

With that thought in her head she sped to the second floor and entered the still lit Parlor, the first thing she noticed was a light beeping coming from her Dustboy Horror, a yellow light flashing slowly... The second thing she noticed, was the big round object sitting under a table cloth on the small table.

"You've got to be joking..." Ruby muttered as she sucked the table cloth off the table revealing... A white ball that had a boo face on it.

"Huh?" Ruby muttered as she bumped into the larger table in the room.

This time a white mass burst out from within the table before focusing in the middle of the room.

"I am BamBoo, if you please." The Boo introduced itself to Ruby with a laugh.

"Oh no..." Ruby said immediately turning on the Poltergust and beginning her attack. However unlike other ghost's the Boo wasn't caught in a vortex like other ghosts, instead it was resisting getting caught, forcing Ruby to keep the nozzle of the Poltergust trained on the Boo for just a few second before it's resistance gave out and it was sucked into the Poltergust.

"I hope all these guys don't have pun's for names." Ruby muttered as she called E. Gadd.

[Luigi's Mansion OST: Gameboy Horror]

"Ah Ruby, calling so soon?" E. Gadd asked.

"I caught one of the boo's in this place." Ruby reported, "But for some reason the Boo Radar picked up a ball that just looks like a Boo at first."

E. Gadd blinked at what Ruby said, "Odd... Perhaps the Boo left some of his paranormal signature on the ball and that's why the Boo Radar picked it up." E. Gadd mused, "Be careful Ruby, they may have something more dangerous waiting."

"No problem Professor." Ruby said.

"Good." E. Gadd said, "Now the Poltergust has a special function that sends Boo's directly to me and my specially mad Boo Vault to contain them."

"Great, call you later." Ruby said hanging up.

[OST End]

With that out of the way, Ruby proceeded into Anteroom, that was where her options of where the Boo was hiding would be limited to three drawers.

Ruby followed her Boo Radar to the middle side table and opened and jumped aside as the Boo burst out.

"Looking for me?" The Boo asked, "Bootha!"

"Oh please don't tell me all your names are puns." Ruby groaned as she turned on the Poltergust. Bootha put up a bit of a tougher fight than the first Boo, but soon she too was sucked away.

"Two down, next one's on the way." Ruby said grinning as she entered the next room.

Ruby's first point of investigation that her Radar led her to was the Wardrobe next to the door, Ruby opened it and went wide eyed, "DUST!" She shouted diving away from the wardrobe as a black bomb with a skull painted on it rolled out of the wardrobe and exploded- The lingering paranormal energy protected the room from the blast, but it still scared Ruby fiercely.

Then she heard the Boo in the room laugh.

"It's not funny!" Ruby shouted kicking open the next wardrobe, which resulted in the Boo flying out.

"Wanna play DustBoo Advanced?" The Boo cackled, only to noticed Ruby glaring rather angrily at it, "Oh boo..." The Boo said before it made a desperate break for the wall... It didn't make it.

Stowing her Poltergust with her third Boo caught Ruby took a deep breath.

[]

Ruby made her way to the Study she fought her first Portrait Ghost, and quickly began to follow her Boo Radar, leading her to the bookshelf, when she shook the shelf a Boo burst out of the books.

"Speak not my name: TaBoo!" The Boo declared before making his way to escape... This time however to Boo made it to the wall and floated through, escaping into the hallway.

"Rats." Ruby muttered running out of the room and spotting TaBoo making an escape... For about 5 seconds before using her Semblance to get in front of the Ghost and finished it off.

Smiling Ruby made her way to the next room she had cleared out... The Master Bedroom.

Ruby found the Boo in there hiding pitifully under the bedsheets, and after sucking them off the Boo fled it's former hiding spot.

"I am the yummy Boolicious!" The Boo declared as Ruby glared at it.

"Oh I've got more reasons to hate you guys." Ruby growled as she turned on the Poltergust, soon capturing her fifth Boo.

After she put her Poltergust away her Dustboy Horror went off.

[Luigi's Mansion OST: Gameboy Horror]

"Unbelievable! Five Boo's already? There's no stopping you Ruby." E. Gadd praised, before his smile turned into a slight frown, "I understand you're worried about your Sister and her Partner Ruby, but take 'er easy. You have plenty of time still, so try to keep your shirt on."

"I know professor..." Ruby sighed as she sat on the bed in the room, "But I just want to catch all these guys as soon as I can."

E. Gadd nodded, "Why don't you go to the washroom and splash some water on your face? You'll feel much better believe you me." He said.

"But... I don't have the key to the wash...Room?" Ruby muttered as she checked the map on her Dustboy Horror, "Oh... It was never locked... My bad." Ruby then shook her head, "Okay I'll clear out the Nursery, the Ball room, and the Storage room's I already cleared before I go do that. Just so I'm not running around looking for any Boo's I might have missed.

"Sounds like a plan Ruby." E. Gadd said as he ended the call

[OST End]

Ruby made her way to the Nursery, and her Boo Radar led her to the Rocking Horse inside it, which scared the Boo out of it's hiding place.

"I'm TurBoo, and off I go!" The Boo shouted as it made it's way to escape.

Sadly Ruby was much quicker on the draw as she caught TurBoo before he could make it to the wall.

Ruby smiled as she walked back to the Foyer.

"Huh... I'm surprised those Boo's don't scare me as much right now..." Ruby muttered, "Maybe its just the light bringing me some comfort."

Ruby's courage melted when she entered the first floor halls, the lights still off in those halls.

"I-i-i-it's okay." Ruby muttered turning her flashlight back on, "The ghost's here aren't as dangerous."

Ruby ran toward the Ball Room, only to freeze in front of the door at the sight of a floating candelabra, Ruby remained motionless as the unlit candles floated past her before bursting into the Ballroom.

Once inside Ruby could feel her courage restore itself as she began her Boo hunt.

In a moment's notice Ruby found the Boo hiding in one of the chairs, causing it to reveal itself, "Allo! I am Boo La La!" The Boo said attempting to be fancy.

"No." Ruby said causing the Boo to flinch as she walked up to it, "You do not do fancy... At all."

"Aww..." The Boo groaned, completely distracted when Ruby flicked on the Poltergust and sucked it away.

Grinning with pride, Ruby entered the storage room, where she released all the Boo's in the first place.

"Where are you hiding now?" Ruby mused before she glanced at the boxes in the room, Ruby grinned as she began to use the Poltergust to suck the boxes... Causing them to shake rapidly and scare the Boo out of it's hiding place within them.

"Just call me DustBoo." The Boo said with a laugh before Ruby began to chase him.

"Didn't your king tell you to scram!?" Ruby shouted as she weakened the Boo.

"I like this room!" DustBoo cried out before it was sucked into the Poltergust.

Putting her Poltergust way, Ruby wiped the sweat off her brow, "That's Eight." Ruby said to herself, "I probably could do with that water now."

Ruby returned to the first floor hall way, slipped past the floating candles, and made her way to the Washroom, pausing only for a minute at the piano playing from a room she couldn't enter.

Ruby stepped into the washroom, which for her was basically a bathroom with no tub, and held her Dustboy Horror to the lightswitch.

This caused the lights in the room to turn on, and Ruby happily made her way to the sink and turned it on, glad that water was running in the building.

Ruby gladly cupped some of the water in her hands and splashed it on her face, which cooled her down and washed away some of her drowsiness, afterwards ruby stared into the mirror, "Okay Ruby, you're doing fine. According to the Dustboy there are fifty Boo's in this mansion not counting the king and you've just caught eight of them in just a few minutes. Just find the next key and get a move on. You've already been looting the rooms you've entered without even thinking about it so all that's left is just to find a-" Out of the corner of Ruby's eye she saw a gleam of brass over the toilet, "Key!" Ruby cheered lunging for the key.

However Ruby ended up shaking the toilet, causing the key to fall into the toilet bowl. Thankfully she didn't flush it, and the toilet water was clean so she could see the key.

"Aw maaaaan." Ruby groaned rolling up her sleeve.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now, before I posted this I founded an Academy on RWBY: Amity Arena and I'd like for you all you join it.**

 **The name of the Academy is Terminal, a name provided by Swift56 as his phone is sadly too old a model to have the space for all the games he wants.**

 **I've made it an Invitation-Only Academy for the moment if only because I don't know how to make it Private so that only certain people can join.**

 **If you'd like to join then please remember to comment/PM what your in-game name is so I know who you are, I only have 49 slots available so its first come, first serve on who comments.**

 **And please, don't take my records seriously just yet, getting a lot of Trophies when everyone was having a hard time connecting to the game was not really great so I got my ass kicked a lot to weaken me to a level where I can stand a chance against my foes... I actually got the Sandbagger title it was so bad... Not my proudest moment.**


End file.
